


Dancing with and without the Hood

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [6]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gets the mask off Jason. Both of them. And they dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with and without the Hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Any, any, "Red Rum! Red Rum!"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/435950.html?thread=69239022#t69239022)_
> 
> I was looking for something to do to get me out of depressing fics and into something brighter, and so I went rummaging for something I could use to go along with what I had in mind for that last piece of how Darcy and Jason got together, aka how she got the masks off and got his name, and there was this prompt and... You can see what Darcy did.

* * *

“Red Hood. Rum.”

Jason nodded, watching the girl as she moved around his safehouse. He was prepared to lose this one if he had to, since it was just one of the ones he used when he pretended he was something closer to normal, and it wasn't much of a loss. He didn't need it.

“Red rum!” She cried, doing a little dance.

“How drunk are you?” Jason asked, frowning at her even though she wouldn't see it under the mask. He liked her drunk, and he thought he liked her sober—if he'd seen her sober—but he could almost hear Alfred's voice in the back of his head and then there was Bruce and the worst lecture on using protection ever—and that had worked _so_ well for Bruce, look at his demon spawn—and Jason was actually considering letting her sleep this off.

“Why?” Darcy asked with a grin, stopping her dance to look at him for a moment. “You afraid you're taking advantage of me?”

“Maybe.”

She laughed. “You haven't even done anything yet. I'm sure Jane thinks I'm nuts, but when I talk to you, there's something there. If she can have a god, I can take some time to figure out the man underneath the mask, right?”

“Not sure you'd want to, but whatever.”

She crossed back to him and pushed him toward the chair. He sat, fighting against the urge to push back, and then she climbed into his lap and put her arms around his neck. “You want music for this?”

“Are you kidding?”

She smiled, and if he hadn't already decided she could tase him any time she wanted to, he knew she could now because between that smile and her laughter, he was done. He'd already lost. He liked her way too damn much.

* * *

“No fair!” Darcy cried, almost scrambling out of his lap. “You have got to be kidding me! _Two_ masks? That is so not fair.”

“I did say both when you asked if it was lap dance or dance dance,” he reminded her, and she folded her arms over her chest, just watching him for a minute. Yeah, he was cute, even with the second mask. Some vague resemblance to his friend with the nice ass, but maybe that was just the mask. “One dance for each mask.”

She rolled her eyes. “Do you know how long it took me to convince myself to do that lap dance?”

“Five minutes?”

“More like the entire time between the second time I saw you and when we got here,” she said. “I'm not _that_ easy, no matter what Jane says. Or what Stewart says.”

“I don't think you're easy. I think you're fun.”

“And you look like a guy who has a _lot_ of fun.”

“Who says I don't?”

“Hello? Two masks? Since when is that a lot of fun? You're so scared of someone knowing who you are that you've got two masks. That can't be easy or fun. It's got to be miserable and lonely and horrible,” she said, watching him frown at her. He pushed away the chair, and she figured she'd managed to kill the mood that was going before she got the red mask off. “You're mad, aren't you? I should just go.”

“You can go. I won't stop you.”

She looked at him. She knew he could. He had to have a gun here somewhere, and she was too far from her taser, but there was something else. “You... want me to stay?”

He shrugged. “It's been a long time since anyone cared about what was under the mask.”

“That is so wrong,” she said, and he gave her another shrug. She took his hand, put it on her waist and looked up at him. “I've been told I lead.”

“Not with me.”

She smiled at him, and she didn't care that there wasn't any music as they shuffled across his floor. She hummed a bit, but she didn't even need it. This was so much better than a lame junior prom or dancing in a club. “So, what's your name?”

“Jason.”

“I like it,” she said, leaning her head against his chest. “I like _you,_ Jason.”

He stopped, and she frowned, but he took off the mask and kissed her and she was not going to complain about that. At all.


End file.
